


We're Roommates

by waitingforwonhui



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Jun, Canon, Canon Related, Developing Relationship, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Rating May Change, Rating: NC17, but it's quickly resolved, content will get explicit, i can't really tag, it gets the tiniest bit angsty, junhui is gay, junhui is insecure, junnie is too pretty for his own good, more seventeen members will appear, more tags will follow, non-au, not about his looks lol, ratings will change, there's funny parts too, this is my first fic, top wonwoo, two steamy chapters, wonwoo doesn't really care about labels, wonwoo thinks he's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: Junhui is the only openly gay Seventeen member. Until Wonwoo kisses him.





	1. Did You Miss Me?

They were at the hotel after a day of schedules in Japan. They were promoting a lot in Japan these days because of their upcoming official debut in the foreign country. Junhui and Wonwoo were lying on Wonwoo's bed, Junhui's head on Wonwoo's shoulder the older watching the younger play games on his phone.

 

They often shared a room these days. It was convenient for them because they felt comfortable with each other and they were on the same page as to what they liked to do after a long day of schedules: lie around and play games.

 

Today Junhui felt a little more tired than usual so instead of playing games himself, he decided to watch Wonwoo play on his phone. He made himself comfortable on Wonwoo's shoulder and was starting to doze off when he heard a loud: "Ah fuck!!"

 

"Wha- what happened?", Junhui stuttered half asleep. "Did you lose?"

 

"No, the Wi-Fi connection broke off. I was just about to kick everyone's ass when all of a sudden, poof, it stopped! Urrrgh!" Wonwoo continued groaning and tried to reconnect his phone with the hotel's Wi-Fi, each failed attempt mixed with a series of curse words until he finally gave up and plopped down on the pillows next to Junhui who watched the whole ordeal without saying a word.

 

Junhui knew that it didn't make sense to give Wonwoo pep talks when it came to gaming. Wonwoo took gaming very seriously, just like everything he did which is probably why he was so good at everything. Instead, Junhui just pet his hair and let him calm down and get over the lost game on his own.

 

After a couple of minutes Wonwoo finally spoke: "I would have won."

 

"I know."

 

Wonwoo snorted. "How would you know? You've been asleep for the past 30 minutes or so..."

 

Junhui gently hit him on the shoulder. "You always win."

 

"You have a point there. Also, sorry for waking you up with my screaming, you must be really exhausted. You and Minghao are travelling around a lot these days..."

 

"Yeah, but it's alright. It's actually quite fun doing things in China." Junhui readjusted himself on the pillows so that he would lie sideways looking at Wonwoo who was now lying on his back one arm behind his head. "I hope next time we have a comeback, we can do more promotions in China as a group...", he yawned towards the end of the sentence.

 

Wonwoo's free hand came to stroke his cheek. "I just don't want you to overwork yourself. I hope you guys can catch a break after our Japanese promotions and stay in Seoul for a bit."

 

Junhui smiled opening his eyes to look up at Wonwoo. "Jeon Wonwoo, did you, by any chance, miss me?"

 

Junhui was just joking but suddenly Wonwoo's facial expression looked very serious. Serious mixed with something else, something Junhui couldn't quite read. Wonwoo's hand was still on his cheek but now it travelled slightly to the back of his neck and Wonwoo's face moved closer. Incredibly close. He could feel Wonwoo's breath on his lips when the younger spoke, "actually... yes", before leaning in and _kissing_ him.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

 

Wonwoo was kissing him. Wonwoo was kissing him and he was kissing back. He liked it. Did he like it?

 

Wonwoo moaned into his mouth and suddenly it hit Junhui that he was making out with one of his group members. "Wait...", he pushed Wonwoo off of him. "Wonwoo... please... stop... Wonwoo, _stop_!"

 

Finally, Junhui managed to push the younger away and sat up at the edge of the bed.

 

"I... I'm sorry... why... I mean, are you okay? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable... I should've... I should have asked... or-"

 

"Why did you do it?" Junhui asked without looking at Wonwoo.

 

"What?" he heard the younger one behind his beck.

 

"Why did you kiss me?"

 

"I... I don't know... it's not like I was planning to do this, it... just happened-"

 

"Is it because I'm gay?" Junhui cut him off.

 

He remembered the day he came out to his group members like it was yesterday. He had always been scared to let them in on his secret. It was not like he had been suffering or anything but he had always felt like he was hiding a really big part of who he was from his members. After all, being a gay man in Korea was not that easy. With 12 members in a group, there was quite a chance that one of them could be homophobic and Junhui didn't want to find it out by outing himself.

 

It happened on a summer night in Apgujeong. He was out for dinner with Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Jihoon and Wonwoo. At least it had started out with dinner but they somehow ended up in a bar playing drinking games. He couldn't really remember what game it was or how it went but he remembered that he had been quite drunk when Jeonghan asked him to either take another shot or share with them something he'd never told anyone before. Sadly enough - and somehow fitting to the story of his life - that's how he outed himself. Shortly after that the whole group somehow knew and to his relief, nobody seemed to mind. They didn't treat him any differently than they did before and he was just grateful that he was surrounded by people who could accept him for who he really was.

 

Back to the present moment, he'd been openly gay for more than a year now and none of the other members came out of the closet. Not that he was expecting it or that he was wishing for it but since everyone was so accepting of his sexuality, he just assumed that if anyone else in the group were gay, they would have come out by now. Since nobody did, Junhui just assumed that everyone else was straight as a broomstick, which is why Wonwoo kissing him completely threw him out of the loop. Sure, they were close. But not this close. _Never_ this close.

 

"No... I don't know... why does that even matter?" Wonwoo asked, something like exhaustion making itself audible in his voice.

 

"It matters to me. Like, did you kiss me because your Wi-Fi connection broke off and you were bored? Or did you suddenly get adventurous and thought you'd try it out with the only gay person you know as soon as I got back from China?" Junhui's words sounded more spiteful than he wanted them to and he suddenly regretted the tone in his voice.

 

"Junnie, stop. I didn't kiss you because I was bored and I certainly didn't kiss you because you're the only gay person I know... Honestly, I feel like I completely overstepped and I'm genuinely sorry if you felt uncomfortable or if you didn't like it... I didn't think much, I just kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. I don't know, I felt like we had a moment there...", Wonwoo was starting to get frustrated. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I would hate if this made our friendship completely awkward from now on."

 

Junhui sat still. He didn't know what to think.

 

"Jun..."

 

"I'm sorry," he finally turned around to face Wonwoo again.

 

Wonwoo looked at him somewhat confused. "What are you sorry for?"

 

"For attacking you like this, I just don't want to be anyone's experiment or anything like that and...", he paused before looking up at Wonwoo. "I _did_...like it."

 

"You did?" Wonwoo cleared his throat. "I mean, of course, I don't think of you as an experiment, Junnie. You know me, right? You know that's not how I think of you."

 

Junhui nodded. He wasn't really sure what Wonwoo thought of him but he believed him.

 

"Junnie..." Wonwoo started. "Is it okay...would it be too much...can I...do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

 

Junhui chuckled at how flustered Wonwoo seemed to be. You don't get to see a flustered Wonwoo too often, so he secretly enjoyed this moment of the younger stuttering and grasping for words just to ask him to sleep in the same bed next to him. It was cute, Junhui thought.

 

Instead of replying, he lied back onto the pillows and under the blanket of Wonwoo's bed and looked up at the other boy. "I've already brushed my teeth, you better hurry up and get ready for bed."

 

Wonwoo, who had been following the older male's every move, smiled. It was a genuine smile, a smile of relief. "I'll be right back," he said as he got up and disappeared in the bathroom.

 

Junhui wasn't sure what this night would mean for his and Wonwoo's friendship. He wasn't sure how he'd feel the next morning either but that night Junhui fell asleep with thoughts of Wonwoo, with Wonwoo's arm around his waist, Wonwoo's breath on his shoulder, the smell of Wonwoo's shampoo in his nose. As he was dozing off, he heard Wonwoo say: "I probably would've kissed you even if you weren't gay, Jun."


	2. You must be kidding me.

Junhui was lying on Minghao's bed while the other sat on a chair, painting. Junhui couldn't make out what the younger was painting. It never made sense to him until he saw the finished work that would always look mind-blowing, so Junhui didn't bother to inquire about this particular painting in the making. He just watched as every brush of Minghao's added more colours and textures. There was something almost meditative about watching someone paint.

 

"So", Minghao's voice snapped him out of his trance state. "Will you finally tell me why you're creeping around here?"

 

By now, Junhui was absolutely certain that Minghao had some kind of sixth sense for knowing how other people felt without them having to say a word. It wasn't unusual for Junhui to just hang out in the younger's room, after all Minghao was probably the Seventeen member he was closest to but this time he did actually come with the intention to seek advice from the other Chinese. He was only half-shocked that Minghao could tell.

 

He hadn't told anyone about what happened between Wonwoo and him that night. The group had an early schedule the next morning and they didn't have time to talk about anything. It wasn't awkward when they woke up in the same bed. The small talk while packing their suitcases wasn't awkward either but it got super awkward throughout the day. In front of the other members and the Carats, the more time Junhui had to think, the more awkward it got for him. If he was perfectly honest, he had been trying to avoid Wonwoo ever since. He was quite successful with it, too. Having schedules in China to fill the time between the group's Japanese promotions helped. 

 

Today was the first day in two weeks that he had been in their dorm in Seoul and it was a rare day off for them. The moment he woke up, he fled to Minghao's room and had been hiding there ever since. He didn't know if the other members were even at home. He thought he heard Seungkwan in the kitchen but that was about it. Junhui felt a little bad for not being out there catching up with the Korean members, he'd missed them after all but he was too afraid to meet Wonwoo, so he decided he'd consult Minghao and see if he could get Junhui out of his dilemma somehow. 

 

For now, however, Junhui decided to play dumb. "What do you mean? Can I not just pass by and check how my favourite dongsaeng is doing?"

 

"You could, yes, but given that I was the only person you've been hanging out with for the past two weeks, I would assume you'd much rather be checking up on your other dongsaengs, or hyungs for that matter."

 

"Maybe I just got used to you?"

 

"Junhui", even though he could only see Minghao's back, Junhui was certain that the other was rolling his eyes. "Spill it."

 

"Okay, okay", Junhui contemplated on how to ask for the younger's advice without having to necessarily tell him about the make-out session with Wonwoo. "There might be something I'd like to hear your opinion on."

 

"Yes?" Minghao was still painting. He didn't need to turn around and face him for Junhui to know that he was listening and taking him seriously.

 

"Let's say I had... _a moment_... with a... hmm... _friend_ and now things are a little, one could say, awkward?" At this point Junhui was praying to all the gods out there that Minghao wouldn't ask who that friend was because Junhui was a terrible liar. Almost ridiculously so.

 

"A moment?"

 

"A romantic moment!" Junhui blurted out. "Well, actually... maybe it wasn't romantic but intimate, definitely intimate."

 

"So, you had an intimate moment with a friend and now things are awkward?" Minghao repeated.

 

"That's what I just said, yes."

 

"And you're telling me that because...?"

 

"What do I do to make things un-awkward again?"

 

"Do you _want_ them not to be awkward anymore?"

 

"Yes, that would definitely make things easier."

 

"Why did it get awkward in the first place?"

 

Junhui wasn't sure if Minghao wasn't listening or if he just couldn't follow. "I just told you, we had an intimate moment!"

 

"I heard you but that doesn't have to necessarily end in awkwardness. Did one of you initiate the moment and the other one didn't reciprocate or what exactly made it awkward?"

 

Minghao had a point, they weren't awkward as it happened and they weren't awkward spending the night together either. "I'd say he initiated the moment... and it's not like I didn't want it in that moment but... I don't know, I think I just don't really know what he wants from me... or if it was just a heat-of-the-moment kind of thing and I guess, I made it become awkward."

 

"I see", Minghao put down his colours and stood up to take a better look at the painting he was creating. He stared at it for quite a while not continuing the conversation. Just when Junhui thought he'd explode from the anticipation of the younger's answer to his dilemma, Minghao spoke again. "Did you ask him?"

 

"What?"

 

"Did you ask him what he wants from you?"

 

"No."

 

"Why not?"

 

_Why, the hell, not?_ Junhui wondered himself. Was he just too shy to bring up the incident again? Was he afraid of commitment? "I don't know... I guess... I mean, he's not even gay, I don't really know what there is to talk about."

 

"Would it make things easier if he were gay?" Minghao asked obvious questions. Questions that anyone would ask, but why was it so hard for Junhui to answer?

 

"I don't know, I guess so."

 

"Why though?"

 

"What do you mean why? I'm gay, we're both guys. If he were gay, at least there would be a possibility for things to go a certain direction..."

 

"And now there isn't?"

 

"I don't know... maybe... that's exactly my problem, you see. Now, there's just this high probability that - intentionally or not - he's just messing with me and I don't really have time for that."

 

"So, you'd want it to be something more serious?"

 

"Haoooo!! It doesn't matter what I want. Stop asking questions and tell me what to do to make things less awkward!" Junhui had enough of the interrogation.

 

"How can I help you when I don't know what exactly happened between the two of you and why things are as awkward as they are? I mean, if the "intimate moment" didn't feel awkward per se and nothing else happened to make things awkward apart from you believing that Wonwoo isn't gay, I don't see what made you come here and ask for my advice."

 

Junhui couldn't believe his ears. "How do you know it's Wonwoo?"

 

Minghao smiled knowingly. "A wild guess."

 

"Minghao!!"

 

The younger finally turned around, putting his painting utensils on the table next to the bed Junhui was lying on. "I don't know, it just made sense that it was him. You being so secretive and all, it was obvious that it was one of the members and I can't really see anyone other than Wonwoo-hyung actually wanting to get in your pants."

 

Junhui was appalled. "Nobody is getting into anyone's pants! We just kissed, maybe we made out a bit, but that's that. It was a moment. He's not interested in me in any other way!"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"What does that even mean? It's Wonwoo, of course I'm sure!" In reality, Junhui wasn't sure of anything anymore. He still didn't understand why it was so obvious for Minghao to guess the right one out of eleven Seventeen members. Was he missing anything? 

 

"Look, Jun, this might come as a surprise to you, even though, I don't know how it could but I'm pretty sure Wonwoo didn't just kiss you because you guys had a moment."

 

"He said so, though", Junhui remembered exactly what Wonwoo told him. The Korean kissed him because he thought they had a moment, nothing more.

 

"Well, yes, I'm sure in that moment you guys had there, it might just have felt right to do it but you seriously had it coming. It was just always obvious that he liked you in a different way than the rest of us and if I'm not mistaken, you've had a crush on Wonwoo even since our trainee days. I'm actually astounded you two only made out now, Mingyu and I thought you've been secretly dating behind all our backs for quite a while now."

 

Junhui could only stare at Minghao with his mouth half open. "I didn't have a crush on him since our trainee days!!"

 

"Sure."

 

"I mean, okay, maybe initially I thought he was hot... he still is but he's not into guys and that's how it ends. That's how it ended, it was never a crush!" Junhui was sure if he had a mirror right now, he'd see his in face an embarrassing shade of red. He was somewhat grateful that Minghao wasn't the type to make fun of him. 

 

"What makes you so sure that he's not into guys?"

 

Junhui didn't really have an answer to that. He just assumed if anyone in Seventeen were gay, they would've outed themselves by now. If not in front of everyone, at least to him. For the purpose of the gay community. Minghao's sixth sense must have picked up on his contemplation so the younger added. "Look, Jun, not everyone feels the need to come out when they realise they might be into someone of the same gender. Maybe he's not into guys, maybe he doesn't really care about gender that much but isn't it obvious that he's somewhat into you?"

 

"How is that obvious?" 

 

"You must be kidding me."

 

He wasn't kidding. It was not that obvious to Junhui. Until the night that Wonwoo kissed him, it never even crossed his mind that the Korean could be into him. The fact that it was this obvious to Minghao made him question his entire friendship with Wonwoo.

 

Minghao got up and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Junhui who had been sitting up straight on the bed for a while now. "You two are always whispering. You're more or less always sharing a room when we stay in a hotel. He's overly protective when it comes to you, like, we almost have this unspoken rule not to make fun of you in front of him. He always helps you with your Korean, Junhui, always! I'm Chinese and your Korean is much better than mine but I can't remember Wonwoo ever helping me read out stuff in a live video or making the others go easy on me in games due to the language barrier, he always does that for you, Jun. I mean, I know you guys are the same age and everything, and that matters here but honestly, his attention for you always seemed different. More affectionate. Anyway, gay or not, I'm not surprised he kissed you and I don't believe it was just an "intimate moment"", Minghao concluded with his hands drawing quotation marks in the air. 

 

Junhui felt a little dizzy. "You think he likes me?"

 

"Yes, I do and I think you should talk to him because if you've been ignoring him all this time because you were doubting his intentions, he'll probably be wondering about yours as well."

 

"How did you get so wise, Hao?" Junhui didn't really know his own intentions when it came to Wonwoo. He didn't think it was necessary to define them. What Minghao had just told him didn't quite settle in his mind, yet, but something within him started to stir at the idea of Wonwoo actually being into him.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Yeah?" Minghao shouted. 

 

The door opened slightly and a mop of black hair made itself visible. "Hey, is- Jun, I... I've been looking for you", Wonwoo said when he spotted him on the bed next to Minghao. "Are you busy?"

 

"No, he isn't. Actually, Junhui just wanted to leave and let me finish my painting, isn't that right?" Minghao started pushing him off the bed and towards the door where Wonwoo was standing in the doorway. Before he even knew what was happening the door behind him closed and he was standing in the hallway with Wonwoo. 

 

\-----

 

Junhui felt betrayed, he wanted to turn around and tell Minghao how rude that was but Wonwoo grabbed his hand and suddenly, he lost all motivation to scold the impolite dongsaeng. "Hi", Wonwoo finally spoke. "I haven't seen you since you came back from China."

 

"We- we got back late last night. I didn't want to wake anyone up", Junhui lied. As much as he wanted to hide it in front of Minghao just minutes earlier, he couldn't deny the roller coaster that he felt in his stomach standing face to face with Wonwoo. 

 

"I wouldn't have minded", Wonwoo said with a shy smile. "Can I show you something?"

 

Junhui nodded and let Wonwoo guide him to the living room of their dorm. He was now standing in front of the sofa watching the Korean push the little table to the side of the room and put two pillows on the floor. 

 

"One more second", Wonwoo said as he went to the window to push the button for the automatic blinds to roll down. While Wonwoo walked back to where Junhui was standing, the room got darker and darker and just as it was about to get pitch black Wonwoo put his hands in front of the older's eyes from behind.

 

"Wonwoo, what are you doing?" Junhui had no idea where this was going. What was the point of covering his eyes when the room was completely dark anyway. "Where are the others?"

 

Just as he was about to lift his hands to remove Wonwoo's, the other spoke, voice low and soothing right next his ear. "No one's home. Apart from Minghao, and Seungkwan but he's in his room practicing for some TV show he has to appear on tonight. Do you remember when we got castaway on that island for that reality TV show?"

 

"Of course, I remember, why are you bringing that up?" Junhui couldn't recall a moment when he was more confused in his life than now.

 

"The first night when we arrived there, after the shooting ended for the day. Do you remember how we were sitting outside in the cold, the two of us?" Junhui nodded. "I couldn't sleep because I was so hungry and you came to check up on me."

 

Junhui remembered that night quite well. The One Fine Day crew let them feast on seafood before sending them off to the island to live as castaways. Since Wonwoo didn't eat seafood, he'd barely eaten anything that day and Junhui had felt so bad for him. 

 

"Do you remember what you told me that night?" Wonwoo asked. 

 

Junhui shook his head. "I don't know, I talk a lot."

 

Wonwoo chuckled. "You do, but I like that about you. Anyway, you told me that until that day, you hadn't ever really seen the stars. That stuck with me, that in more than 20 years of life, you'd never genuinely seen a starry sky until the day we'd been castaway on an island without light pollution."

 

Junhui suddenly felt that Wonwoo was pushing him down, hands still covering his eyes. He gave in and let himself be pushed onto one of the pillows that the younger had placed on the floor a couple of minutes ago. Even without seeing anything, Junhui could tell that the other was lying on the pillow next to him. 

 

Finally, Wonwoo's hands disappeared from his eyes and one of them went to grab Junhui's hand. "Open your eyes."

 

He needed a moment for his eyes to readjust to the dark room but a few seconds after opening his eyes, he could make out faint lights on the ceiling. It was plastered all over with glow-in-the-dark stars. More than 50 stars of different sizes were stuck to the ceiling and were glowing in a yellowish neon light. 

 

"Ever since that night, I would always think of you when I saw the stars. I know it sounds cheesy but for some reason, I fantasized a lot about stargazing with you. I often googled places that would be ideal for stargazing and I thought that maybe one day we could go on a trip together to one of those places, just the two of us."

 

"Wonu-" Junhui wanted to say something, he didn't really know what to say. He was completely overwhelmed with this situation. "You stuck up all of these... for me?"

 

"I know it's not the real stars but I wanted to have something nice for you for when you came back", suddenly, the tone in Wonwoo's voice changed. "I wasn't really sure if you wanted me to, to be honest. I know you've been avoiding me and I can understand somehow..."

 

Now Junhui felt bad. He felt really bad. Wonwoo hadn't done anything to deserve being treated the way Junhui had treated him the past two weeks. He wanted to apologise. "I'm sorr-"

 

"No, let me finish, I wanted to say that I understand. I can understand why you were... well, I guess worried about what happened. I mean with all of us being constantly on top of each other, crammed between hotel rooms, practice rooms, the dorms... it's not that far off to think that someone could get the idea to, well, experiment with you due to your sexual orientation. Nobody wants to get used. I didn't get it that night... when we, you know, when I kissed you... I didn't get why it mattered why I kissed you... but I thought about it a lot."

 

"Wonwoo, it's fine-", the longer Wonwoo talked, the worse Junhui felt for having practically ignored him for days. 

 

"No, listen, I still can't give you that... I can't give you a huge coming out ceremony or anything like that. To be perfectly honest, I don't care about labels much, I don't really even know if I ever want to label myself like that ever. But one thing I'm definitely certain of and that's that I genuinely like you, Junnie. I like you and I miss you when you go away and I'm sorry that I can't be bothered thinking about my own sexuality, but I'm just too busy thinking about you most of the time."

 

Junhui didn't know what to say. He just tried to let it all sink in, to have the roller coaster in his stomach stop. He stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars and wondered how long it took Wonwoo to stick them all up. Did the other members see him do it? Were they wondering what was going on? Or did Wonwoo maybe even tell some of them about what happened in Japan? 

 

Suddenly, the roller coaster in Junhui's stomach got faster. It might even have derailed and crashed into a building or something because Wonwoo was hovering above him. He was close enough for Junhui to make out the other's facial features even in the dark. 

 

"Junnie, I really hope I'm not overstepping again but ever since that night, all I can think about is when I would get to kiss you again?"

 

"I think now is a good time", Junhui said and Wonwoo chuckled before closing the distance between their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was slightly cheesier than intended but it's not all gonna be that smooth for this couple.
> 
> if you liked this chapter, leave me a comment! I need feedback <3


	3. I've never done this before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay people, buckle up, things are getting steamy in this chapter.
> 
> ratings have changed, hope you all still like this fic. <3

Since the day of glow-in-the-dark stargazing, Junhui and Wonwoo have somehow managed to sneak in a make-out session almost every day. It's only been a couple of days but with about a dozen of other people around them at all times, even Junhui himself was astonished at how easily they could get away with it without anyone - except for Minghao, obviously - knowing. 

 

They'd also been talking to each other much more. It's funny how quickly the dynamics of a relationship change once you add the physical aspect to it. They'd known each other for years and they'd known each other very well but these days Junhui got to see a whole different side of Wonwoo and he was impressed by how many new things he could find out about someone he's been living with for so long. 

 

Currently, Seventeen was preparing for their Japanese debut, as well as an upcoming tour, especially their 4-day concert in Seoul, as well as an upcoming Korean comeback short afterwards. To say that the time he was able to spend with Wonwoo one-on-one was limited would be the understatement of the year. Nevertheless, Junhui loved every minute of it. He loved the fact that he'd be the last person Wonwoo texts before going to sleep. He loved whenever the Korean would pretend to whisper something in his ear but kiss him on the cheek instead. He loved how, right now, Wonwoo was sitting in the back of the practice room watching him dance with the performance unit. 

 

It wasn't unusual for other members and staff to watch them practice. A lot of people wanted to sneak a peak of what the dancers had prepared for their upcoming concerts but this time Junhui was somewhat ridiculously excited about Wonwoo watching him. It was no secret that Wonwoo liked to watch the performance unit practice even before the two of them became, well, intimate and Junhui never thought much of it, but right now he knew that the rapper was watching _him_  specifically and he wondered if that was the case in the past too. 

 

Junhui decided to put on a show just for Wonwoo. He made his moves extra sexy, his hip thrusts extra exaggerated, his gaze extra sensual even locking eyes with the Korean in the mirror a couple of times. Wonwoo looked unfazed by it, his face showing no expression whatsoever which made Junhui feel slightly disappointed. What's worse he saw the younger get up and leave the practice room before they even finished, he didn't have much time to think about it though so he just continued with practice as was. 

 

\------

 

He'd just gotten out of the shower and was ready to drop onto his bed and rest a little. Junhui was currently rooming with Seungkwan but the maknae was not at the dorms in the evening a lot these days because he's been filming for a variety show that he'd appear on regularly, which is why he was surprised to find the lights in his room on and someone lying on his bed.

 

"Wonwoo!" Junhui screeched in an embarrassingly high note. "What are you doing here?"

 

Wonwoo put his phone that he was playing on before Junhui walked in away. Now he was just staring at him and the Chinese, suddenly became painfully aware of the fact that he was completely naked underneath the towel around his hips. He just stood there practically exposed to the other's gaze.

 

Without giving him an answer, Wonwoo got up from the bed and started walking towards Junhui who was still standing in his spot right in front of the door. Now that Wonwoo was face to face with him, he placed his left hand on Junhui's hip and locked the door behind the other's back before pushing him against the wall next to it.

 

Junhui's hands automatically shot up to grab both side's of Wonwoo's face. He was ready to kiss him, he was ready to get completely devoured by the younger. What he wasn't ready for, however, was Wonwoo not kissing him, but instead bringing his lips to Junhui's ear before speaking in his usual low voice. "Did you do it on purpose?"

 

"Do- do what on purpose?" Junhui was all hot and bothered, he genuinely had no idea what the other was talking about. 

 

"This", Wonwoo said as he pressed his body flat against Junhui's and oh. _Oh_. He was hard. Junhui could feel it even through the fabrics of Wonwoo's sweatpants and his own towel. Oh lord, Wonwoo was hard and all Junhui was wearing was a towel. "Did you dance like that on purpose? To turn me on?"

 

_He did that._ Wonwoo had a hard-on because of _him_. Junhui didn't really know why that filled him with pride but he was gloating on the inside. Of course, he'd danced like that during practice because of Wonwoo but never in his wildest dreams did he think that the Korean would get this aroused just from watching him dance.

 

Wonwoo started placing kisses under his ear, on his cheeks, alongside his jawline.

 

"I didn't-" Junhui started.

 

"You didn't what? You didn't know I was watching? You didn't try to get me this... excited?" Wonwoo kissed him on the lips, then quickly parted again. "Of course, I would. Look at you."

 

He kissed him again, this time longer, more urgent. Their lips moving at a familiar pace and in a familiar pattern. Everything just like Junhui was used to, except for the bulge in Wonwoo's pants that was still pressing against his own crotch. 

 

They made out like that for a couple of minutes. Wonwoo's hands roaming around his upper body, while his own fingers got tangled up in the other's hair. 

 

"I want you so bad, Junnie", Wonwoo started kissing his jaw again. He pressed kisses down his throat, careful not to leave any marks, then went further down to nibble on Junhui's protruding collar bones. 

 

Wonwoo's mouth travelled further down and the Chinese moaned when one of his nipples got trapped between the hungry lips. Junhui wondered if this was all going too fast. After all, they'd only been in this sort of relationship for about a month. Was it even a relationship? Then again, he'd known Wonwoo for more than 5 years now, they trusted each other and after all, they both were two healthy almost 22-year-olds who had been making out with each other for days now and who had certain kinds of needs, so sooner or later things would've gone this way anyway. 

 

"Please", Wonwoo was on his knees, hands about to un-tuck the towel around Junhui's hips as he looked up to the elder. "Can I?"

 

Junhui nodded quickly before the towel fell to the floor and he found himself half-hard and naked in front of Wonwoo who was now looking him up and down, hands stroking his calves and thighs. "Fuck, you are so beautiful."

 

He felt exposed. Wonwoo was fully clothed, his eyes eating up every part of Junhui they could see. The brunette started to shiver a little bit from all the new sensations that he felt as Wonwoo's lips started to kiss his thigh up and down, one hand on his left calf, the other massaging his right hip bone. 

 

"Wonu- ah", Wonwoo suddenly licked a stripe up the side of his cock and Junhui's legs started shaking at the touch.

 

"Are you okay?" Wonwoo was looking up at him, eyes clouded and mouth wet. Junhui was shaking even more.

 

"I... I've never... done this... before", he managed to stutter out a little shyly.

 

"It's okay", Wonwoo massaged his thighs until he stopped shaking. "I've never done anything like this before either, we can practice together." And with that, he took Junhui's cock into his mouth and the elder felt himself get harder with every bop of Wonwoo's head. 

 

Junhui's fingers found their way back into Wonwoo's hair as the other ran his mouth up and down Junhui's cock. It was sloppy and messy but also, so so good. His chest was heaving up and down as the arousal in his abdominal area grew with every movement of Wonwoo's hands and lips. Their eyes met, Junhui biting his lip while brushing the hair out of Wonwoo's face. He let him go with a plop. Junhui whimpered. 

 

"Fuck, Junnie, how can you be so hot?"

 

Junhui groaned as Wonwoo took him in his hand and started licking circles around his tip. It was all way too much and not enough. He felt the younger's hands go up to squeeze his butt cheeks simultaneously taking him in full-length. He felt his cock hit the back of Wonwoo's throat before he chocked on it a little bit. He came back up and groaned around his member, the vibrations making the knot inside of Junhui's abdomen grow tighter and tighter. 

 

As Wonwoo adjusted around his length, Junhui wasn't sure how much longer he could last. "Ah- Wonu... I'm... so close...ah."

 

Junhui tried to push him off when he felt his orgasm bubbling up, but Wonwoo's grip on his bottom just got stronger and while he took him in fully, his cum hit the back of his throat, the younger sucking him off to the last drop. 

 

The moment Wonwoo let go of his cock, Junhui collapsed on the floor in front of him. Wonwoo looked completely dishevelled, his hair messy, his breathing rough, lips pink and slick from sucking him off. "Are you still worried about me not being gay enough for you?"

 

Junhui didn't have time for Wonwoo's jokes right now. The Korean just looked too good like this, he practically jumped on top him, straddling him while connecting their mouths. He felt Wonwoo's still hard cock underneath him but first, he had to get rid of that insulting shirt the younger was wearing. 

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Then the doorknob being pressed down by someone on the other side of the door. Junhui was endlessly grateful that Wonwoo had the sense to lock the door before attacking him. 

 

"Jun?" Soonyoung's voice called out. "Are you asleep already? Why did you lock the door?"

 

Junhui's shocked face must have looked rather funny because Wonwoo was silently laughing his ass off underneath him. "I'm... just getting changed. What is it?"

 

"Can you come out?" Soonyoung sounded a little irritated. "I've been over the videos of our practice from earlier and there are a couple of parts we have to go over again. If I'm perfectly honest, you looked a bit too... sexy?" If Junhui didn't cover his mouth with a hand, Wonwoo would've laughed out loud for Soonyoung, the whole house and probably their neighbours to hear.

 

"Al-alright, I'll be right there. Just a second." 

 

Junhui climbed off of Wonwoo, the younger groaning at the loss of touch. He quickly put on some clothes then turned to Wonwoo again. "I hope it won't take too long," he whispered.

 

"It's Soonyoung, it's going to take forever," Wonwoo still chuckled a little. "It's okay, I'll take care of it myself in the shower."

 

Junhui started to get slightly excited about the thought of Wonwoo masturbating in the shower but he got quickly snapped out of it by Soonyoung's voice again. "Hurry up, I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

 

He kissed Wonwoo one more time before leaving the room and following Soonyoung to the kitchen.


	4. I'm fucking gay for Wen Junhui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I'm sorry, it gets slightly angsty in this chapter. just a tiny little bit, it gets resolved quickly.
> 
> cheesy Wonwoo makes a comeback.
> 
> Soonyoung is loud.
> 
> Junhui is insecure. bless his heart.
> 
> needless to say next chapter is getting steamy again, but also funny, so stay tuned!

Junhui and Minghao were on a plane back to Seoul, not to stay there but just to unpack and then pack again to catch a flight to Japan with the rest of the group. Junhui was tired but he was also looking forward to seeing Wonwoo, it's been a while and he had made sure not to come unprepared when they were about to share a room - and hopefully a bed - together. 

 

When they arrived at the dorms, it was pure chaos. Everyone was running around packing their stuff, being loud. They could barely hug everyone once before they had to leave again to get to the airport divided between two vans. Wonwoo was not in the same car as him and they didn't get to sit next to each other on the plane either but Junhui didn't mind since they'd have the whole night to themselves.

 

Once the group arrived at the hotel, their manager started to hand out the room key cards. Junhui was surprised and somewhat disappointed to find out that Wonwoo had already decided to room with Soonyoung this time. If he was perfectly honest, due to some recent events in China he had been full of self-doubt and he felt lonely too. He tried to hide his anxiousness as best as he could, grabbed a random key card and ended up rooming with Hansol. At least it's not someone who'd bother him with questions, he thought to himself. 

 

Later that evening, after taking a shower Junhui decided he'd catch up with his favourite Chinese drama and forget about the fact that he had barely talked to Wonwoo and everything else that was going on in his head.

 

He was about 30 minutes into the episode when a text message from Wonwoo appeared on his phone screen. Junhui didn't want to open it but he could read the message.

 

 

**Won:** Junnie~~ you already asleep?

 

 

**Won:** I miss you~

 

 

**Won:** I wish you were here...

 

 

_I could have been_ , Junhui thought. _But you decided to room with Soonyoung instead._ Another message.

 

 

**Won:** Junnie~~~ please answer

**Won:** I want to wish you a good night zzZzz

 

 

He didn't even realise that Hansol's phone had been ringing when he heard the maknae answer it. "Hello? Ah, Wonwoo-hyung... No, he's here... nope, he's watching something on his phone." _Thanks, Hansol_ , now Wonwoo knew that he was ignoring him. "Do you want me to give him the phone?" _Please don't_ , Junhui thought. "Alright, I'll tell him. Night, hyung."

 

Hansol had just finished the call when he turned to Junhui. "Jun-hyung?"

 

"Hm?" the elder pretended he hadn't just overheard the entire phone call.

 

"Wonwoo-hyung just called, he says he messaged you and that it'd be nice if you could reply."

 

"Okay, thank you."

 

"Are- are you not going to reply?"

 

"Later maybe, I'm busy now. I'm sure it's nothing urgent."

 

Luckily, Hansol was like the opposite of Minghao, he couldn't pick up on other people's thoughts even if they were written all across their faces. Junhui was sort of grateful for that right now. He was also grateful that the younger wasn't too interested to figure out what was going on even if he had picked up on the obvious. Another message from Wonwoo appeared on his screen.

 

 

**Won:** Junnie~ are you angry at me?

 

_[2 minutes later]_

 

**Won:** Please, I'm not going to bed before you answer me...

 

_[5 minutes later]_

 

**Won:** Alright, I'm coming over!!

 

 

Suddenly, Junhui realised that Hansol was packing up his stuff. "What are you doing?"

 

"Wonwoo-hyung just asked me to change rooms with him... he says you guys need to talk."

 

"Hansol-ah, it's not that serious, you don't have to pack up now... it's really late. I'll tell Wonwoo that-", there was a knock on the door. 

 

"I don't mind really, it's on the same floor and I'm already used to being roommates with Hoshi-hyung", the maknae said with a smile as he took his bag and opened the door for Wonwoo. "See ya, tomorrow!"

 

Hansol was gone. Wonwoo was in his room now closing the door behind himself.

 

Junhui stood up from the bed and was standing like an idiot in the middle of the room now. They were staring at each other.

 

\-------

 

"So," Wonwoo started as he came closer to where Junhui was standing fixed like a statue. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing's wrong, Wonwoo. I was just watching a show, didn't know that not replying to you is a crime."

 

Wonwoo shifted on his feet a little. "See, being rude is not usually like you, so tell me, what did I do?"

 

Junhui hated how transparent he was. He hated the fact that he just couldn't get over himself for like 10 minutes and just let it be. It's not like Wonwoo actually did anything, it's not like he had to be with Junhui at all times. They hadn't really committed to anything, Wonwoo hadn't promised him anything, so it was really not his fault that Junhui had had expectations, that he thought he meant more to the younger than he actually did. Being in love with Wonwoo didn't warrant for anything. It was all just horrible timing. 

 

"You didn't do anything... I'm just-" he tried not to lie. Wonwoo would know anyway. "I'm just having a bad day. A bad week. I'll get over it, please, just go back to your room and make yourself a nice evening with Soonyoung."

 

" _This_ is my room now," Wonwoo replied shortly. "Is it because of that? Because I didn't room with you? I'm really sorry, Junnie, I didn't want to hurt you or anything but Soonyoung was so annoying about this new game that came out that I had somehow promised to play with him while we're in Japan... I just wanted him to shut up about it. Trust me, I'd much rather be with you."

 

"It's not that, well, partly maybe," Junhui couldn't lie to him. "It was a little like the cherry on top of everything."

 

"I'm sorry, I should've told you before," Wonwoo was right in front of him now reaching for one of his hands. "So, what's underneath the cherry if I may ask?"

 

Junhui didn't really want to tell him. He didn't want Wonwoo to know about all the doubts he was having lately but standing like this in front of the younger who was holding his hand, looking genuinely concerned, he couldn't hold back.

 

"I guess, I'm just having doubts..." he admitted. 

 

"About us?" Wonwoo was tense.

 

"No!" The Chinese blurted out. "Well, it does tie in with everything... but it's more about myself."

 

"What made you have self-doubts?"

 

"It's stupid."

 

"It's not if it bothers you and it seems to bother you a lot."

 

Junhui contemplated whether he should tell Wonwoo, whether he should tell anyone. Sure, this would pass. It always did. It's not the first time he doubted himself, his skills, his talent, his everything. It comes in waves when you're surrounded with a dozen other ridiculously talented people. 

 

"You know the show that Minghao and I are taking part in... in China?" 

 

"Yes, the reason you've been away from me way too often, I remember."

 

Junhui smiled faintly. "I'm not actually allowed to talk about it because the episode hasn't aired yet but whatever... we had to perform our first song solo and then whoever won got to choose whom they'd want to be partnered with and then the rest of the show they'd try to find the best duo or whatever..."

 

"Yes, I was going to ask you about the purpose of the show anyway."

 

"Yeah, well, surprise surprise I got the most points-"

 

"Junnie!! That's awesome, congratulations!" Wonwoo hugged him and for a second there Junhui didn't want to let go. He just wanted to forget about whatever was going on around him and just hug Wonwoo forever but the Korean let go rather quickly and was looking at him now with a huge smile plastered across his face, scrunched nose and everything. 

 

"Yeah, don't congratulate me just yet."

 

"Why, what happened? Whom did you pick as your partner?"

 

"Minghao." Junhui was now looking down at the floor.

 

"Of course, you two make a great duo."

 

"Yes, we do..."

 

"But?" Wonwoo was trying to make eye contact with him. "Don't tell me he rejected you! Where is he?! I will talk-"

 

"No, of course, he accepted."

 

"So, where's the problem?"

 

"Ugh, he just accepted because it was me. Because we're in the same group, because I'm pretty much useless on my own and he didn't want to hurt my feelings. See, he actually wanted to be with someone else but I picked him first and he was in a bind. He didn't really have a choice... and I knew that." It all came out like a waterfall now.

 

"Junnie, I'm sure that's not how Minghao thinks of you-"

 

"Of course, it's not. He's just a nice person but I'm not stupid, Wonwoo, I'm well aware that he had different plans for himself and I just got in his way. I wasn't supposed to win in the first place... I made mistakes, Minghao's performance was way better than mine and Samuel, you should've seen Samuel. I just won because I'm tall and good-looking," he paused. Wonwoo's face wasn't showing any kind of emotion, he found himself jealous of a face like that. Why couldn't he have a face that doesn't give away everything he's thinking at every moment? "It wasn't really fair and now I'm just a huge burden to him, Wonwoo, just like I always am."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Ah, come on, it's not like it isn't obvious that literally, everyone in Seventeen is more talented than I am. I'm in the performance unit because I guess I'm visually pleasing to the eye... I mean, there is a reason why I don't get lines, all I have is a pretty face."

 

"You're just going down the rabbit hole now," Wonwoo sounded disappointed. "You know that's not true, Junnie."

 

"Of course, it is. You should know best," He knew he was getting personal now but he couldn't stop himself. "You're attracted to me and I know I have to thank my good looks for that too. But I'm overbearing, I know that and it's just a matter of time when you'll get fed up with me-"

 

"Shut up." Wonwoo was not holding him anymore. Wonwoo was angry. It was hard to keep eye contact with him like this but Junhui wasn't backing down. He'd finally said what he was scared to admit to himself, let alone someone else all this time. It's out and any minute now, Wonwoo would realise that he was right and he'd start questioning his own decisions and he'd leave him before it got too far with them. "Is that what you think of me? That I'd risk our friendship... our careers... the group, all that just for a pretty face?"

 

"Wonwoo-"

 

"Or is it maybe that that's how you feel about me? Are you just with me because I look good or what? If it was someone else, anyone else, who kissed you that night, would you be with them now?"

 

Wonwoo wasn't angry. He was hurt. Junhui had hurt him with his stupid self-doubt. 

 

"Fuck, Jun!"

 

"Wonu.... you know it's not like that-" He sounded pathetic. His voice was shaking and he couldn't stop it.

 

"Do I? Because right now you're not making much sense to me, Jun."

 

"I... I love you, Wonwoo, I really do."

 

Wonwoo took a quick step forward and brought their lips together. He was kissing him urgently, sloppily, almost aggressively. Junhui was sure he would have collapsed from it if Wonwoo hadn't been holding his head. The younger broke them apart and pressed their foreheads against each other. "Why are you pushing me away then?"

 

"I... I just don't... I don't want to be a burden..."

 

"You're not."

 

"They'll find out..."

 

"So what?"

 

"You'll get labelled."

"I don't care, Jun."

 

"But you said..."

 

"Yes, I said that I don't care about labels. Wait a second," Wonwoo let go of him and walked to the door. Junhui had no idea what was going on but suddenly he heard steps outside in the hallway. 

 

Wonwoo opened the door and looked to the right. "You don't have to run away now, I know you've been eavesdropping, Soonyoung... come here." 

 

Suddenly, Soonyoung came into the door frame. "I swear I didn't mean to, I was just passing by-"

 

"You were just passing by and you happened to accidentally press your ear against the door? Listen, I'm not mad at you. I don't know how much you've heard but I want you to know that I'm crazy about Junnie." 

 

Junhui couldn't quite wrap his mind around what was going on right now. Neither could Soonyoung, apparently, because his eyes suddenly grew big and slowly but surely, a grin started to appear across his face. "So, you guys are..."

"Yep, I'm in love with him. I'm fucking gay for Wen Junhui!"

 

"OH MY GOOOOOOD," Soonyoung was practically screaming now.

 

"What are you waiting for? Go tell them all."

 

"I will, but let me just tell him," Soonyoung turned to Junhui who was still standing in his spot eyes wide open and his face red to his ears. "Don't you ever say something like that about yourself again!!! Nobody is in _my_ performance unit just because of their looks! We're ugly but we're proud and talented!! I won't let you put yourself down like that-"

 

"Alright, get the fuck out now, you're ruining the moment," Wonwoo was pushing him out of the door now. Soonyoung still tried to say something but quickly got excited about being the one to tell everyone that Junhui and Wonwoo were a thing. As Wonwoo was closing the door, Junhui could hear the performance leader's loud voice. "QUICK EVERYONE! GATHER IN JIHOON'S ROOM, I HAVE NEWS! BIG NEWS!!"

 

"Gosh, they're gonna throw us out of the hotel because of him..." He was walking back to him now. Junhui didn't know how to feel. 

 

Wonwoo just single-handedly made them official. They were a thing now... _a couple._ More importantly, he was in love with him. Wonwoo was in love with _him_.

 

"Wonwoo, I'm sorry-" Junhui tried to apologise for being a nuisance, for doubting him, for everything. 

 

"No, listen up now, I don't want to have to say this more than once. First of all, I love you. Junnie, I love you and I'm sorry that I just told Soonyoung before I told you but I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you long before I even kissed you that night, I just didn't realise it. That's not the part that I don't want to have to repeat because I'll probably tell you many times from now on," Wonwoo frowned at himself for a second. "Look, I don't know if you really believe all that crap that you just told me but if you do, I just wanted to tell you that it's all... well, _crap_. You're an exceptionally gifted dancer, you have a beautiful voice too, you have so much more talent than you realise and please, stop comparing yourself with the rest of us because there's really no point. We all do our parts, we all play our role. I auditioned as a singer but I'm not Seungkwan and look at me now, I've become a rapper if I can even call myself that, I'm just gifted with a low voice that goes well with rap but I do my part and I'm fine with that. There's no point in getting worked up about being better or worse than the others, it's not a secret that every single one of us could be replaced and the quality of our music wouldn't suffer much... well, except maybe if we replaced Jihoon, but everyone else is replaceable when it comes to skills. But nobody can replace you or me or that idiot Soonyoung or Hansol or whomever as people, we've all carved our place in the group. Carats love every single one of us and no matter who was missing it would make a difference. You're not a burden, you've become irreplaceable, Junnie."

 

Wonwoo's hands were playing with his hair now. "That much for Seventeen but what's even a bigger pile of crap is that you can't see how beautiful you are, inside and out. Fuck, Junnie. You're smart and kind, you're extremely hard-working and you put everyone before yourself. Do you think Minghao would care whether he hurts your feelings or not on that show if you hadn't been there for him when he didn't have anyone else? When he literally couldn't talk to anyone else? How can you not see how wonderful you are?" Wonwoo kissed him again, this time softly, gently. "You have absolutely no sense of humour, of course, but nobody's perfect, I guess." 

 

Junhui had to laugh out loud now. "Look at that laugh... there's no one like you, Junnie. For me, there's nobody else anyway."

 

Now it was his turn to kiss Wonwoo, passionately. Like, it was their first time. He didn't really know what he did to deserve him but he wasn't going to complain. He would definitely not try to push him away again, Wonwoo was his and he wanted to keep him. Forever if possible. 

 

\------

 

It was about an hour later. The storm between the two of them had calmed down but their phones were blowing up with Seventeen group chat notifications.

 

"Can I use your phone charger?" Wonwoo's battery was about to die. "I guess, I left mine in Soonyoung's room and there's no way in hell I'm getting out there now to get it."

 

Junhui couldn't help but laugh. "Of course, it's in my suitcase, feel free."

 

He was just reading through all the messages the other group members sent inquiring about their relationship, trying to figure out how it all started and how long they'd been keeping it a secret when he heard Wonwoo. "Hah!"

 

"What?"

 

_Oh lord_. Wonwoo was holding the bottle of lube that Junhui had bought when he was in China in hopes of rooming with the other and getting, well, down to business. He had forgotten all about it until now. 

 

"What exactly were you planning for tonight?" Wonwoo asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ALL THE NICE COMMENTS AND THE KUDOS GUYS!! <33


	5. Because We're Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter: steaminess and fun ahead!

 

Wonwoo came to sit next to him on the bed. He was still holding the lube in his hand as he leaned on the headboard. "So, how were you planning to seduce me?"

 

"Seduce you?" Junhui snorted. "Last time I checked you didn't need to be seduced."

 

Wonwoo looked at him mimicking an insulted expression. "Well, I assume you brought this here to use it tonight, what were you gonna do to get me in the mood?" He held the bottle of lube in front of the elder's face and wiggled his eyebrows at the end of the sentence.

 

Junhui laughed. "Oh my god, I wasn't really planning anything. I just thought... you know, since last time... we..."

 

"I gave you great head, yes."

 

"Yes, that." Junhui felt his face warm up at the thought. "So, you know, I thought if things happen to go that way... _just in case_... I should be prepared."

 

"I have to say that that makes me a little sad," Wonwoo was still acting. "There I was hoping I'd get a striptease, but no..."

 

Junhui laughed out loud. "Yeah, sure."

 

"What? Do I not deserve a striptease?"

 

"Maybe on your birthday..."

 

"My birthday is soon!"

 

"Mine is sooner," the Chinese said with a smirk. 

 

"Rude! Just an hour ago, I was right over there building up your confidence just so that you could toy with me now. I must say I'm deeply disappointed." 

 

Junhui knew that Wonwoo was just joking but he felt like the younger had really earned what he was asking for, so he took the lube out of his hand and threw it across the room almost hitting the wall near the door. 

 

"Hey, why did you do that?"

 

He climbed onto Wonwoo's lap, straddling him, hands on his shoulders. "You said you wanted to be teased?"

 

"I said I wanted a strip- ah", Junhui rolled his hips, simultaneously nibbling on one of Wonwoo's earlobes. "I guess, I'll take what I can get tonight but on my birthday-"

 

"Wonwoo," his lips came to ghost over Wonwoo's who immediately opened his mouth breathing in every word. "I think you should stop talking now."

 

Junhui kissed him almost rampantly and the Korean was so responsive, immediately bringing his hands to the sides of his hips, pressing him down on his own crotch. He moved on top of him with relish, his fingers getting tangled up in Wonwoo's hair, pulling only slightly to earn low groans. He left his lips to lick a stripe down the younger's throat, stopping at his slightly exposed collarbones to nibble on.

 

He could feel Wonwoo getting hard underneath him, so he pushed him down onto the pillows and moved to the seam of his shirt to pull it up exposing his pale and slim, but defined torso. Junhui started kissing his way up until he reached a nipple to suck on. 

 

Wonwoo was moaning, breathing ragged, hands roaming over the elder's back. Junhui loved it. He loved that he could make him feel like this with the tiniest bit of effort. He pulled his shirt further up and over the Korean's head, removing it for better access then continued playing with his nipples, occasionally kissing his way down to his navel then up again. 

 

When he felt that Wonwoo was fully hard, he sat up straddling him again and taking off his own shirt painfully slowly while making eye contact. He then propped himself up on his knees just slightly, the man underneath him whining at the loss of touch, and removed the other's sweatpants with one swift move. 

 

Wonwoo was a hot mess. He was left in his briefs, his cock poking out at the top just slightly when Junhui's mouth came down to suck at it through the underwear. "Aaaah- fuck, Jun!"

 

Junhui kept sucking him off through his briefs, his mouth moving up and down, tongue occasionally licking on the protruding tip. Wonwoo was now moaning uncontrollably at the sensation that was all too much but also intentionally not enough. He brought his hand to Junhui's hair and pulled at it hard. "Don't you dare make me come like this!"

 

The Chinese laughed but obeyed. He stood up on the bed, a foot on each of Wonwoo's sides, and started to remove his own bottoms and underwear, a smile still plastered across his face. 

 

"How is it fair for you to look that cute and sexy at the same time?" The Korean's eyes were eating him up and he thought he might never get used to the way he looked him up and down when naked, but deep down he liked it as well. He started stroking himself while he bit his lip and stared at the somewhat dishevelled man on the bed.

 

"No way!" Wonwoo shouted and pulled on Junhui's calves to make him plop backwards on the bed. He then stood up and walked across the room, coming back just a second later with the bottle of lube in his hand. "You can masturbate some other time but now I get to play with you."

 

Wonwoo positioned himself between his legs and kissed him passionately, urgently. He moved fast, licking and biting his way down to Junhui's hipbones then kissing his thigh up from his knee. Now it was the Chinese's turn to become a moaning mess. He heard the bottle of lube being opened and looked up to see Wonwoo coating his fingers with the liquid. "I've never done this before... tell me if it hurts."

 

Junhui nodded. He was used to fingering himself from time to time but he never had anything bigger inside of him and definitely never someone else's hands. This was new to him too and as soon as one of Wonwoo's fingers entered his hole, a lewd moan escaped him because this felt nothing like when he'd do it himself. It was so much better. 

 

Wonwoo was careful, slow. "Wonu... ah, please, more!"

 

"Do you want a second finger?"

 

"Ah- y-yes."

 

Overly cautious not to hurt him, the younger put some more lube on his hand then entered his hole again with two fingers. "Fuck, you're taking them so well, Junnie. I can't wait to fuck you."

 

Junhui moaned out loud at the thought of that. His fingers felt amazing but he wanted to feel more, to be completely filled up with Wonwoo. The slick fingers moved in and out of him at a quicker pace, occasionally scissoring him to loosen up his entrance. Then he felt a third finger being added and he held in his breath for a moment. Wonwoo noticed and leaned in to kiss him on the lips, fingers still moving their way in and out at a moderate pace. 

 

Junhui separated their lips. "Wonu- I'm-I'm ready, please..."

 

"Please what?" He couldn't believe that Wonwoo had the audacity to smirk at him in this position but he decided to play along.

 

"Please- ah, fuck me!"

 

"Gladly," the younger said and made quick work of removing his briefs and coating his cock in lube. Junhui watched him pump himself a couple of times and he spread his legs almost like an invite. "So pretty, my Junnie."

 

Something about Wonwoo calling him _his Junnie_ made him feel warm inside but he didn't have time to linger on the feeling because the other now aligned himself at his entrance and leaned down, pecking his lips before pushing in slowly. 

 

"Aaaah- Wonu... it... hurts... wait," Wonwoo immediately stopped moving and Junhui could tell how much self-restraint that took from the younger. He was shivering, his chest heaving up and down but he calmly took Junhui's cock in his hand and started pumping him to relieve some tension and distract him from the pain. 

 

It worked and before he knew it, Wonwoo's entire length had entered him, waiting for a sign that it was alright for him to move. Junhui needed a moment or two but then he nodded, signalling to the Korean that he could start moving. 

 

Wonwoo went slowly at first but sped up a little every time Junhui moaned in pleasure. "Fuck, Jun, you feel so good. Can I- can I go faster?"

 

Junhui nodded and as Wonwoo thrust into him with some more oomph, he felt his vision go white and the pleasure overcome him. He didn't even want to reflect on the mix of noises he was making, instead focusing on the other's low groans and ragged breathing. "Ah yes- Wonu... right there... more- aaah."

 

"Shit, Junnie, I don't know how much longer I can last. You feel- ah so amazing," Wonwoo started to pump his cock seemingly unable to hold it in much longer. Junhui didn't care, he was about to come any minute now anyway. 

 

"Wonu- c-c-coming," he managed to stutter out before he felt the pleasure overcome him and warm cum splutter on his stomach. Wonwoo pumped and fucked him through his orgasm, reaching his own with a lewd moan only seconds afterwards. He collapsed onto the other, rolling off to the side to catch his breath.

 

They lied there like that for a few minutes taking in what just happened when Junhui let out a soft giggle. 

 

"What are you thinking?" Wonwoo asked looking at him from the side. 

 

"I was just thinking how happy I am... like, I don't know what I did to deserve this, _you_! It's just one of those moments that seem too good to be true like I stole it from some other dimension or something."

 

Wonwoo chuckled. "You say such weird things," he adjusted himself so he was leaning on his side, propped up on one elbow. He started brushing hairs off of Junhui's forehead, smiling fondly. "Let's make more stolen moments, okay?"

 

"Okay," Junhui replied with an equally fond expression. "Isn't it strange to think we've lived in the same dorm for so many years and now we're doing this?"

 

"I should've kissed you sooner."

 

"I'm glad you kissed me at all," he giggled before pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Junhui woke up to the piercing sound of his alarm clock at 7.30 AM. They had a couple of schedules that day, he didn't know exactly what or how many. They never really knew what was ahead of them, all he knew is that they had to get ready to be downstairs in the hotel lobby by 8.30 AM, their suitcases packed and left in the room for the staff to pick it up later.

 

It was one of those mornings where his body wasn't having any of it. His muscles felt tense and were aching slightly. He looked to his left and a smile spread across his face almost automatically. Wonwoo was still asleep. It took more than an alarm clock to wake him up in general but Junhui had a nudge that today it might take even more to get the Korean out of bed, after all, it got pretty late last night. Thoughts of that night's events made him chuckle as he stroked Wonwoo's face to wake him up. "Wonu~~ wake up, we have to get ready."

 

"Mhhh," was the only reply he got from the half-awake boy.

 

He chuckled again. "Come on, Won, we'll be late!"

 

Wonwoo half-opened his eyes and looked at him. "Good morning," he said with a smile starting to form at the corners of his lips.

 

Junhui's heart fluttered at how cute his boyfriend was, at the fact that he _had_ a boyfriend now. "Morning!"

 

Wonwoo came closer, kissed him on the shoulder and started cuddling up to him. "Wonuuu, we can't lie around! We have to get ready and pack our suitcases!"

 

"My suitcase is packed, I'm good," the other retorted shortly.

 

Junhui started laughing. "You're completely naked though!"

 

Wonwoo's head shot up and he just stared at him blankly for a couple of seconds. "That reminds me," he pulled down the blanket. "You're naked too!"

 

The Chinese felt exposed and slightly embarrassed because he was doing it again. He was looking him up and down with lust clouding his eyes. "Fuck, Wonwoo, how did you get so lucky?" he spoke to himself.

 

"Jeon Wonwoo, bag of luck!" Junhui returned.

 

"As I said yesterday, no sense of humour whatsoever."

 

They both started laughing and Wonwoo took the chance to pull Junhui on top of him, hugging him around his waist and pressing their lips together. "Can't we just say we're ill or something?"

 

Junhui laughed out loud. "Wonwoo, you're an idol, not a college student. There's no such thing as sick days for us!"

 

Wonwoo pouted cutely.

 

"Come on, get up! You love the diamond life."

"I do, but right now I love you more, babe."

 

Junhui giggled and hid his face in Wonwoo's neck.

 

"You like that, huh? Being called 'babe'," he took Junhui's face in his hands and started kissing him passionately. 

 

They made out for a couple of minutes until Junhui broke the kiss. "Wonwoo, we can't, we have to be downstairs in, like, 45 minutes!"

 

"That leaves us with at least 30 minutes of time for this," the younger flipped them over so that he was on top of Junhui now and started kissing his way down his neck to his chest. 

 

"We'll... be... ah- late," the Chinese protested weakly but felt himself giving in to Wonwoo's touch.

 

\-----

 

 

They were late. The managers scolded them a little but luckily, nothing worse happened. Seungcheol came over to them and put on his leader voice that nobody ever took seriously. "Guys, we'll have to talk about this... eh... new development when we get back home, okay?"

 

They had a hard time holding in the laughter that wanted to escape them but somehow Wonwoo managed to speak without sounding rude. "Yes, I understand." Junhui just nodded. 

 

The performance unit's car was the first to arrive and suddenly, Junhui felt grateful that he didn't have to drive with Jeonghan or Seungkwan or anyone else witty and inquisitive. He sat in the back of the car with Minghao and was glad that the only thing he had to put up with was Dino's curiosity. The maknae was agog but not annoying. He wanted to know when it all started and how long it had been going on and whether Junhui could make Wonwoo be a little nicer to the dongsaengs. Junhui thought it was cute. 

 

Junhui was already almost done with hair and make-up when the hip-hop unit arrived at the location of their first schedule. He had his eyes closed for the make-up artist to finish the last touches when he felt a hand on his shoulder. As soon as she was done, Junhui opened his eyes to see Wonwoo standing behind him. "Hi."

 

Junhui smiled sheepishly. "Hey."

 

Wonwoo moved in front of him and crouched down next to where he was seated. The make-up artist was gone and the rest of the members were scattered all around the room doing different things. "Wow, I really am a bag of luck."

"So, it's funny when you say it but when I do, I have no sense of humour?"

 

"Humour is a lot about timing, you know. Besides, you don't have to be funny when you're this breathtaking."

 

Junhui thought it was a good thing he was wearing an awful lot of make-up right now, otherwise, everyone would've noticed how red his face just got from blushing at Wonwoo's compliment. 

 

\-----

 

 

Their first schedule of the day was an interview with _Anan Web_. Everyone got to pick another member at random and had to write down a question for that person inquiring about something they'd always wanted to know about them. Junhui was never very lucky with these things so obviously, he randomly selected Wonwoo. 

 

There were a million things he was curious about when it came to the other but there was no way in hell he'd write anything of that on the card for this interview, so instead, he decided to go the safest route he knew and just ask about food. He wrote: _What's your favourite Chinese food? Let's go eat together!_ That was short and innocent, but still interesting. Junhui was satisfied.

 

Everything was going smoothly throughout the interview. Seungkwan, naturally, took over the MC role and Junhui made a mental note to compliment the maknae on how much he'd improved over the years. Then it was time for Wonwoo to get asked his question. 

 

Suddenly, Junhui felt a little nervous, he couldn't stop wiggling his leg and smiling awkwardly. On top of the already uncomfortable situation, Seungkwan knew right away that it was Jun who asked the question and seemingly made it his mission to mess around with his hyungs. "Do you want to eat with him?"

 

Seungkwan was not aware of it but as Junhui tried to explain his question, Wonwoo began to look more and more like the maknae should be running for his life. What made things even more awkward was that everyone else also seemed either anxiously or ridiculously inquisitive about Junhui's harmless food-related question. 

 

As Wonwoo answered the question nonchalantly, the Chinese felt the people who were sitting closest to him tense up as well. It was as if both Seokmin and Hansol could tell that it was extremely uncomfortable for him to be teased like that in an official interview. He knew that Seungkwan was way too professional to actually spill anything important or compromising. He'd also already expected that they would tease them about their freshly bloomed relationship in some form or other but because it was so fresh to him too, he had a hard time keeping a straight face and not get too worked up about it. 

 

Of course, Seungkwan was way too caught up in his own joke to be able to tell. "Then go out with Jun next time," he added as soon as Wonwoo was done listing his favourite Chinese dishes. "Just to see what it'll be like if it's just the two of you eating out together."

 

Truthfully, it didn't sound that compromising but Junhui suddenly felt like he had to add something to diffuse the situation. "But we often go out to eat together."

 

He tried to make it sound like they're just two friends, who'd have had dinner together many times. Seungkwan wouldn't stop, though. "Ah, is that so?"

 

"Because we're roommates!" Wonwoo erratically added not aware that it just made it sound worse. 

 

All of a sudden, he could hear Dino's voice. "Aha, you're _roommates_?!" The youngest had a mocking tone in his voice that suggested an underlined meaning to his words. 

 

Junhui was ready to move on to the next question or move to a whole different planet because he was about to die from embarrassment. He could faintly hear Wonwoo diffusing the situation before Seungkwan went on to read the next card unaware of the possibility that Wonwoo was probably going to kill him in his sleep and take his place in Jun's dorm room from now on. He felt bad for Seungkwan, but only slightly. 

 

 

\-----

 

_THE END_

 

 

 

 

_(The last paragraph was inspired by[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1W7OsJulsg).)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave me comments if you did (or didn't)!  
> Thanks, everyone for the kudos and the nice words.  
> Let me know if you want me to write anything else, or if you have requests or suggestions!
> 
> <33

**Author's Note:**

> this is the very first fictional text I ever wrote.
> 
> I hope I can improve as this story develops.
> 
> thank you for reading, leave a comment! <3


End file.
